


Construir

by miruru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 5 de Fictober 2019 -Si de algo estaba orgulloso Azirafel, además de haber (entregado) perdido su espada flamígera, era de su actual hogar.





	Construir

Si de algo estaba orgulloso Azirafel, además de haber  <strike> entregado </strike> perdido su espada flamígera, era de su actual hogar. Durante siglos vagó por diferentes lugares, desde la Italia del renacentismo hasta el Japón de señores feudales y samurais, pero algo en Inglaterra arraigó en el corazón del ángel, que retornó a Londres, sin saber dónde iría a caer, pero con la sensación de volver a su hogar.

La librería se encontraba en un estado deplorable cuando la encontró. El vendedor le observó espantado cuando sus ojos se humedecieron ante la visión de libros quemados o dañados hasta el punto de que más de la mitad del contenido se había perdido. Pero la esperanza del futuro le llenó el corazón de dicha y calor, aquel edificio había sido amado, lo sentía, y quería volver a entregarle ese afecto que merecía. Tiró abajo las cuatro paredes que se aguantaban como podían y decidió reconstruir el lugar. Podría haberlo hecho con un milagro, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Cuando los encargados terminaron, a él le quedó el trabajo de poblar el interior. A pesar de las burlas de Crowley, al cual aún llamaba Crawley de vez en cuando porque no se acordaba de su nuevo nombre, se esforzó por encontrar las mejores estanterías y libreros y luego los ejemplares más preciados.

El sonido de un libro caer al suelo le despertó de la ensoñación que le había atacado desde que había tomado su raza de cacao caliente. Observó el volumen en el suelo y luego a Crowley, con sus gafas puestas en el interior, estirado sobre su sofá. Su figura alargada y delgada, estilizada, tenía cierto parecido con la forma que había adoptado con frecuencia en el Jardín. Al ver que tenía su atención, el demonio sonrió con malicia pero fingiendo una inocencia que ambos sabían que no tenía.

— Se ha caído solo. Se debe de haber aburrido de estar tanto tiempo en la estantería.

Suspiró con la resignación y la paciencia de un santo. Se levantó y fue a buscarlo. Cuando metió el libro en el hueco en el que había estado antes, otro se cayó a dos metros a su derecha. Arqueó una ceja.

Como un niño pequeño, Crowley buscaba su atención, celoso de lo que había construido y de lo que no creía formar parte. Jamás admitiría ante él que sus libros más preciados los había protegido él en aquella iglesia, del bombardeo de los Aliados. 


End file.
